Your Everything
by aglowingstar
Summary: songfic I've found I rather like songfics... The summary would ruin the plot... Just read... Please? rr too


Disclaimer: I do not own the song _Your Everything_, that is Keith Urban's. I do not own the characters from _Harry Potter._ Those are J.K. Rowling's. 

_Your Everything_

Harry sat in the common room on the day before graduation, thinking about everything that had happened over the years, wondering where life after graduation would take him. He knew from experience that nothing was ever certain. Except one thing. His love for the one person he wanted to be with forever: Hermione Granger. That was certain in his mind. Graduation from Hogwarts was tomorrow, they would all be leaving their childhood behind, to live the dreams they dreamed during school. He and Hermione had been together since their fifth year, although they should have been since they met, because that is when it really started. They belonged together from the start. 

_'The first time I looked in your eyes I knew_

_that I would do anything for you'_

It took them a while to see it. Four years. After the incident at the end of their fourth year, when Cedric died, they realized that they really belonged together... Harry's mind flashed back to that day... 

_"Harry! Oh my God... I thought... I thought I'd never see you again!" Hermione said as she ran up to him. _

_"'Mione, come here." _ _Harry held out his arms and wrapped her in a huge hug. _

_"I was so scared, Harry." she cried into his chest._

_"Me too... me too. I was scared that I'd never be able to see you again, or talk to you. Oh, Hermione, don't you see? We really do belong together. I realized it. Hermione, I love you, I love you so much. I want nothing more than to be with you."_

_"Harry... you mean it?"_

_"I do, I mean it from the bottom of my heart." he said as he wiped her tears away gently with his thumb._

_"I love you too, Harry." she said, as she put her hand on his and laughed through her tears..._

It was going on three years since that moment, three glorious years. Since then, he knew that Hermione was the one for him, and no one else. 

_'The first time you touched my face_ _I felt_

_what I've never felt with anyone else'_

As Harry leaned back into the fluffy armchair, he knew what he had to do. He had to propose to her. There really was no other choice. He knew that he wanted to be there for her forever, through the good times, the bad times, and everything else. 

_'I wanna give back what you've given to me_

_and I wanna witness all of your dreams_

_Now that you've shown me who I really am_

_I wanna be more than just your man.'_

He wanted to do it right then. Right there. But the ring. He didn't have a ring... but he did! He did! He remembered back to last year when Sirius came to visit him. Sirius had brought him a ring to give to Hermione, not necessarily for an engagement, but for anything. Harry recalled that it was nice enough for an engagement ring: it was a real diamond, 14 karat gold, very dainty and pretty. Perfect for Hermione. He ran up the stairs two at a time to his dormitory. He reached the wooden jewelry box that held various keepsakes and pulled out the ring. He smiled, hardly believing his good luck. The ring was still as shiny as ever, sparkling as he held it in his hand. He laid back on Ron's bed, planning how to do it. How would he propose? "Will you marry me?" was just too general for someone as special as Hermione. He had to do it in a way that was sweet and beautiful. But how? As he sat deep in thought for a few minutes, it came to him. He knew exactly how he would propose to her. 

"Harry? It's almost time for dinner. What are you doing on my bed?" Ron asked curiously. 

"Ron. Tonight. I'm going to do it tonight." 

"Do what, Harry?" 

"Propose to Hermione. I have to. I love her so much, Ron, I really do." Harry said, standing up in front of Ron. 

"Really!? Wow, Harry! Congratulations! How are you going to do it?" Ron patted Harry on the shoulder proudly. 

"Come on, and I'll tell you." Harry said, putting his arm around Ron's shoulders, telling him the plan as they walked to the Great Hall. 

*Later, in the Great Hall* 

Harry sat at dinner, with the little gold ring in his robe pocket. After dinner was when he planned to do it. The nervousness that was growing in the pit of his stomach was causing him to lose his appetite. He had barely touched his dinner. 

"Harry? Are you okay, honey? You have barely eaten. Is there something wrong?" Hermione said from beside him, touching his arm lightly. 

"No, I'm great. Just not very hungry." Harry said, smiling. 

"Okay... just making sure." she said, kissing him gently on the cheek. 

"Are you finished eating, Hermione?" Harry asked. He wanted to ask her as quickly as possible. 

"Yeah, I'm done. Why?" 

"I wanna go out to the garden for a walk. I want you to come." Harry said, taking her hand. 

"Okay, sure." Hermione replied, a little confused. 

"Come on, 'Mione." Harry said, stealing a look at Ron. Ron gave him a thumbs up. Harry smiled and led Hermione out to the garden. 

There was a lake that was within the garden, sparkling in the night sky. Harry and Hermione held hands and swung them between them, walking around the lake. 

"Wow," Hermione said, "the lake is really beautiful at night." 

"Yes, it is," Harry said, and stopped at the edge, where there was a little boat waiting at the dock, "how about an evening boat ride?" he asked, stepping into the boat and holding his hand out for her. 

"Aww, Harry. How sweet." she took his hand and stepped in the boat and sat beside him. Harry started rowing until they were out into the middle of the water. "Oh my gosh, Harry. I can't believe we are graduating from Hogwarts tomorrow. It feels like just yesterday we were boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. This is crazy, it really is." she sighed, still holding his hand. 

"Yeah, it is... But, Hermione. This isn't the end. I want this to be just the beginning." 

"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked, looking at him. 

_'I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_

_be the hand that lifts your veil_

_Be the moon that moves your tides_

_the sun coming up in your eyes_

_Be the will that never rests_

_be the spark that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreamin' of and more_

_so much more'_

"Hermione, I love you with every part of my heart and soul, and I know that you are the only one for me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." 

"Oh, Harry. I love you too." Hermione replied, as tears filled her eyes. 

_'I wanna be your everything.'_

"Hermione, I want to be with you forever. I want you to be the one that I eat dinner with everyday, the one I have children with, the one I argue over stupid things with, the one I take vacations with, the one I wake up to every morning of the rest of my life," Harry told her as he took her other small hand into his big, strong one. 

_'When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see'_

"I want to listen to your sweet voice for the rest of my life, I want you to hold me when you get scared, upset, or when you just want to be held. I want to be there for you whenever you need me," 

_'And when it gets dark, you can reach out for me_

_I'll cherish your words, and finish your thoughts_

_I'll be your compass, baby, when you get lost'_

"Hermione Granger, I want to be your everything." 

_'I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_

_be the hand that lifts your veil_

_be the moon that moves your tides_

_the sun comin' up in your eyes_

_be the will that never rests_

_be the spark that lights you up_

_everything you've been dreamin' of and more_

_so much more'_

"Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" Harry asked as he slipped the ring on her finger. 

_'I wanna be your everything.'_

Hermione began to cry as she looked down at the ring. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Yes... Yes, Harry James Potter, I will. But the honor is all mine." 

"Oh, Hermione, I love you so much. You have no idea how this makes me feel. I am so lucky to have you in my arms." 

"We are both lucky. We truly are meant to be together. I love you." she said, still holding him. 

_'Be the will that never rests _

_be the spark that lights you up_

_all that you've been dreaming of and more_

_so much more_

_I wanna be your everything'_

"I can't wait to spend forever with you, Hermione." 

"Well, forever starts now." she answered with a smile. 

_'I wanna be your everything.'_


End file.
